


Напомни сдаться

by istnn



Series: В таких, как я, обычно не влюбляются [1]
Category: Dota (Video Games) RPF
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istnn/pseuds/istnn
Summary: Пропасть между ними двумя — девять лет разницы в возрасте и рухнувшие мечты.
Series: В таких, как я, обычно не влюбляются [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051949
Kudos: 2





	Напомни сдаться

После выхода в финал ЕСЛа происходящее запоминается только широкими мазками чужих эмоций.  
Мужик из стаффа по-английски объясняет им, как выходить на сцену; потом улыбается, желает удачи. Может, филиппинцам он тоже желал удачи, Даня не знает. Это не имеет значения. Главное — руки уже не трясутся. Пальцы сковало холодом, и он безуспешно пытается их согреть. Волнение скручивается узлом в животе и не дает нормально дышать.  
Рядом стоит менеджер; сжимает флаг с эмблемой Гамбит в побелевших пальцах. Кажется, тоже волнуется. Ну, а кто нет?  
Перед выходом на сцену они обнимаются вшестером, притягивая заодно и Яна. Даня чувствует на плече хватку Артема. Фнг, конечно, надеется побороть проклятье второго места. Надежда — это, наверное, хорошо.

У Дани нет надежд, только цель, а что и кто к ней приведет, значения не имеет.  
Главное — Инт, но до него еще почти девять месяцев.  
Хватка немного ослабевает. Не остался бы синяк.  
С другой стороны — Макс, и его пальцы едва касаются Даниной шеи. Кожа там — максимально чувствительная, теперь Даня это точно знает. Макс косится на него несколько секунд, а потом улыбается, и Даня не может не улыбнуться в ответ.  
Артем тихо говорит какие-то ободряющие слова, а в конце громко добавляет:  
— Давайте разъебем!  
— Ты зачем так кричишь-то, — тут же добавляет Шач, поморщившись, и они смеются.  
Как-то так, наверное, и должно было быть. На более связную мысль у Дани не хватает сил, все было отдано еще в матче с Альянсами. И когда они идут к сцене, шум толпы становится единственным звуком, который он может понять.

***

— Шач, поподкатывай к Гпк, — говорит Дрим.  
Все смеются, и Даня, конечно, тоже улыбается. Это смешно. Мельтешит перед глазами Юля, одной рукой удерживает камеру, другой прикрывает рот, смеясь. Даню почти перестало парализовывать рядом с ней. С остальными из команды прошло гораздо быстрее.  
Ну, кроме Шача, конечно.  
Макс на камеру двигает бровями, кривляется — он же легенда гомосексуальных шуток. А в каждой шутке есть доля правды.  
Но Даня не уверен.

Хочется выйти, немного проветриться; его не удерживают, но точно появятся вопросы. Он остается на месте.  
— Не волнуйся, малой, ты еще маленький для такого, — Макс улыбается, и тут, наверное, нет никакой подоплеки. Камера выключена, Юля проверяет отснятое. Шач складывает руки на груди, смотрит внимательно. Говорить получается не с первой попытки — как и всегда рядом с ним. Поэтому Даня предусмотрительно молчит.  
Он не мог себе этого объяснить. С остальными было проще, даже Артем, казавшийся абсолютно отстраненным в самом начале, оказался хорошим другом и капитаном. И Шач — тоже хороший.  
Но тогда почему Даню так кроет рядом с ним?  
— Опять старые деды пристают к маленьким мальчикам, — усмехается Дрим и хлопает его по плечу. — Не бойся, мы тебя так просто не отдадим.  
Им остается проиграть всего несколько карт, чтобы все мгновенно перестало быть хорошо.

***

Позорно было проиграть вот так.  
А плакать — не позорно. Хорошо, что дверь закрыта на замок, а Ян вместе с Артемом уехали в город. Может, будут обсуждать, кого кикнуть. Может, уже сейчас готовят прощальную речь, чтобы распрощаться с Даней.  
Глупые мысли.  
Он и не плачет даже, слезы на глаза наворачиваются, но вниз по щекам не текут, только жгут веки, и от этого все больнее ощущается. На камеру, как мог, давил улыбку, но даже Юля, выключив запись, обняла его крепко — едва не треснули ребра — и сказала:  
— Ты молодец, Дань, правда.  
Только он себя так не чувствовал и понимал свои ошибки. Он растирает по щекам несколько скатившихся слезинок. Когда никто не видит — не позорно.

Умывшись ледяной водой, он выходит из номера и тут же сталкивается с Шачом.  
— О, — глубокомысленно выдает Даня. Они не говорили, кажется, со вчерашнего вечера. Макс выглядит так, будто не спал вовсе. Лицо у него красивое — это объективно, это все замечают, и оттого болезненная бледность и синяки так ему не идут, прибавляя к цифре возраста еще десяток.  
А между ними двумя и так пропасть в девять лет.  
Но Макс почему-то самым родным кажется.  
Даню, если честно, это внезапное осознание пиздец как пугает. Слишком не вовремя, слишком не нужно.  
Макс кивает, глядя куда-то мимо Даниного лица, и уходит в свой номер.

***

Они отмечают день рождения Дани — Вампира, который на самом деле Даниял, но для краткости его зовут Даней, а Гпк остается Гпк или просто и коротко — «малой», и реже — тоже Даня.  
Малой — это вообще не его, он точно знает, но прозвище прилепляется жевачкой на подошве кроссовок, которые ему подарили после подписания контракта. Точнее, им всем подарили.  
А ему, на самом-то деле, все равно. Не то чтобы Даня замечал изменения в обращении, давно привыкнув к своему нику.  
Повод для торжества, честно, такой себе, тайминги — идеальные, с вылета с мажора прошло не больше суток, и это остается отпечатком на лице у большинства из них. Время на мажоре тянется медленно, играть пабы практически нет смысла — скоро патч, зато можно пострелять в кс всей командой и кое-как выпустить эмоции, бушующие со вчерашнего дня. Ну, зато торт вкусный.  
— Юль, торт заебись, — замечает Шач с набитым ртом. Юля угукает, улыбнувшись, и доедает свой кусок — меньше, чем у остальных, она сама нарезала и себе взяла самый маленький. Даня отмечает это и тут же забывает. Вкусно, правда.  
— Хм, я думал, в Китае такое не едят, — говорит Ваня, и они все смеются. Странная страна. Дане нравится, но дома все равно лучше. Он доедает свой кусок, сгребает остатки крема ложкой с тарелки; все-таки слишком сладко.

— Бля, малой, ну ты и свин, — говорит Макс, тянется к его лицу и салфеткой стирает крем с щеки. Даня дергается заторможенно, не успевая адекватно отреагировать, и настороженно улыбается.  
— Не волнуйся, на твой день рождения купим два торта, один тебе, другой нам, — говорит Тема, и его губы изгибаются в улыбке.  
— Только в лицо не кидайте, — отвечает Даня и прячет глаза в пустой тарелке. Фнг фыркает, наверняка представив эту картину. А ведь с него станется испортить целый торт об Данино лицо. Если к тому времени они останутся в том же составе.  
Эта мысль горчит и вызывает тревогу. Конечно, они обсуждали вечером после вылета с мажора, что будет дальше, но будущее может измениться в любой момент. Дане слишком нравится то, что есть, и оттого терять это будет больнее.  
Хотя выигрывать все равно хочется больше.  
На телефоне высвечивается новое уведомление, но он не замечает, увлекшись обсуждением последнего матча ЕГ.

***

Макс рассказывал ему какую-то старую историю из того времени, когда еще Дред играл в доту, а о Рамзесе даже не подозревали, и чем дольше Даня слушал, тем тоскливее ему становилось. Шач скучал по тем временам, пусть и совсем немного. Тогда, наверное, многие вещи были проще — Даня попросту не знает. У него есть только здесь и сейчас.  
— Ну, чего ты, малой, — говорит Шач, улыбка у него — острая, фальшивая. Тепло его руки Даня ощущает на своем плече даже через слой ткани. Все плохо, и они оба это знают, но отвратительное настроение старательно маскируют, прикрываясь смешными историями и шутками. — Не раскисай. Тебе нас еще на следующий мажор тащить.  
Даня не отвечает. Рука Макса соскальзывает с его плеча. В практисе только они двое; даже Дрим, до этого игравший паб, куда-то исчез. Тишина в комнате — колючая, как декабрьский мороз, и отчасти хочется, чтобы они зависли в этой временной точке, лишь бы не надо было возвращаться в холодную Москву. Потом снова квалы, попытки уцепиться за слот, и нужно верить, что они пройдут и получат второй шанс, выступят на мажоре получше, а не займут позорное последнее место, но у Дани нет никакой веры в это.  
Макс тоже не верит — он не говорит, но это легко читается в опущенных уголках его губ. Разочарование.  
«Я виноват».

Дане не хватает смелости сказать, что — нет, не только он, они все виновны, и нужно двигаться дальше. Его не хватает даже на физический контакт — хлопок по плечу будет по силе равен взрыву атомной бомбы. Даня не готов. Вместо слов поддержки лезет другое, ненужное сейчас. Смок, план Б.  
— Мне Дворянкин написал, — тихо говорит Даня и бросает быстрый, нервный взгляд на Шача. Его обычно живое лицо не меняется, оставаясь застывшей маской. Даже взгляд не сразу поднимает. — Зовет в Вп. Вместо Егора.  
Егор думает, что они друзья, но Даню не особо волнует, что думает Егор. Макс — другое дело. Макс — рядом с ним, разбитый, одномоментно лишившийся веры в себя.  
Пропасть между ними куда глубже, чем Даня думает.  
Повисает напряженная тишина.  
— А ты? — спрашивает Макс глухо. — Ты чего хочешь?

Он выделяет это «ты»; Даня многое мог бы сказать, но главное, конечно, зависнет между ними двумя в молчании.  
— Если ты хочешь уйти, мы не сможем тебя удержать, да? — спрашивает Макс совсем тихо, как будто не знает ответа. Конечно, нет. Если бы Даня действительно хотел… Его бы здесь сейчас не было. Уже висел бы новый пост в соцсетях с прощальными словами и пожеланиями удачи. Но он все еще здесь.  
У него есть предчувствие: Шача кикнут первым, а потом все точно покатится по наклонной, потому что так всегда происходит, не существует ничего вечного, и даже великие Виртуса распались. Эта интуиция помогала ему в игре и реальной жизни, благодаря ней он в Гамбит, и сейчас интуиция говорит:  
— Не уходи.  
Голосом Макса.  
И Даня остается.  
Самому себе лучше ничего не объяснять.

— Я не уйду, — чересчур серьезно говорит он и сам себе удивляется. Когда увидел сообщение, на какое-то мгновение, совсем ненадолго, у него появилась эта мысль. Она отравляла его сознание всю ночь, заставляла снова и снова переигрывать в голове моменты прошлых месяцев и возможные расклады будущего. Но утром, на завтраке Даня увидел свою команду, зацепился взглядом за Макса и понял — нет. Он не может. По крайней мере, не сейчас. Он не готов.  
Макс, кажется, впервые за сегодня улыбается, по крайней мере, именно ему и не фальшиво. Лишний десяток лет стирается с его лица. Через пару часов начнется финал, который они поедут смотреть на сцене в этом забытом всеми городе, а пока что…  
— Может, один на один сыграем? — спрашивает Даня. Голос его подводит, но Макс этого не замечает. Он кивает, смеясь, и говорит:  
— Пойдем, малой. В этот раз я точно тебя разъебу, даже не надейся выиграть. Твои способности молодого и перспективного на меня не действуют.

В отражении окна Даня замечает свою улыбку — некрасивую, но очень искреннюю. И отворачивается.


End file.
